


Kenobi Tag Bingo

by daiyu_amaya



Series: Bingo, Bingo! [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, Confessions, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impregnation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: More Bingo for Kenobi





	1. Misunderstandings Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from the last chapter of Kenobi Bingo XD
> 
> WARNING PLEASE READ BELOW:  
> This round of Bingo is darker and has possible triggers for people :(   
> Each chapter is named for the Bingo Square AKA The Tag, so if you spot a title you feel will trigger you please skip that chapter Thank You
> 
> Also, The first two chapters have forced sense deprivation and other non-consent issues.

He couldn't help but wonder how Rex was doing, after their stint in the cave system they had finally broken into the open air and almost literally ran into Droids, Anakin and Ahsoka turning up to turn the tide of the battle that had ensued.  
He entered his room the door swishing close quietly. In the darkness of his rooms, he could feel that something was off. Before he could figure what it was a solid form smashed into him, something cutting off his vision, another something shoved into his mouth-he struggled against the steely hands on his arms, another set of hands clasping a force inhibitor around his neck before pushing his robes away from him, this was a team, whoever they were they stripped his shirt from his chest and bound his arms in cuffs. He trembled, the temple should have been safe, whoever they were they had gotten past all the security and managed to also get into his rooms.

What were they going to do to him? He was lifted off his feet and they were moving, deeper into his rooms rather than out of them, what was their plan? They placed him down somewhere soft, his own bed. What in the forces name were they up to? He couldn't help the whimper that shivered up his throat as one of the people attacking him began pulling at his leggings. Stripped completely with two or more strangers wasn't something he wanted to experience against his will.

  
The cool air brushed against his skin as his attackers moved about, he was shifted further up the bed, onto his side and felt both people join him in his bed, one at his back the other his front. Both were exuding heat, they were wearing clothing at the least, maybe they wouldn't rape him? But, if this wasn't about that, why would they strip him to nothing but the things that bound him and place him in bed if they didn't mean to do anything to him? One of them brushed his hair away from his face and the other rubbed his back lightly, the motions lulling him into sleep as the adrenaline wore off.

He gasped and sat up in bed. Shivering, what? He was still in bed, still here in his own rooms, Why had they left him here? What had they done to him while he was asleep?  
This had been a very strange attack, they hadn't hurt him per say. Scared him yes, he'd been frightened by trespassers in his rooms, frightened that they could get in and hurt others. But, they had only subdued him and then forced him into bed-where he actually got sleep...  
He had reports to do, and sleep had been the last thing on his mind when he'd entered his rooms. He had meant to stay up for another round of blasted paperwork as he had for a fortnight. If they hadn't meant to harm him what had they been up to?

* * *

This time he was somewhat prepared, he pulled an arm out from the grip of one of them and attempted to pull whatever was over his eyes off before they managed to stop him and shove him against the floor, once more stopping his voice and his ability to use the force as well.  
Once again he was stripped of everything but his bindings and shoved into bed, between the two men who burned with an inner heat that rivaled a star.

He shivered, he'd made sure to check that they hadn't implanted anything inside of him, that had been negative, as well as other things the healer he'd gone to told him. He'd hated to go to the healers but it would have been stupid not to in the case of his attack. They had literally done nothing but force him to sleep, which apparently the healer thought was a good thing since apparently, he wasn't getting enough, she'd also forced him to go eat something too while he was at it, he'd grumbled but done as she'd bidden.  
There had been no usual signs of someone breaking past their security systems so it was people who were really good at getting past security or those allowed inside the temple that was doing this to him. He still couldn't understand this, why bind him, strip him, and force him into bed if they didn't mean any ill intent?  
What was their end goal, they were obviously good at doing what they were doing, they had left no evidence as to who they were, the security footage was always tampered with around the time he would head to his rooms, so somehow they were finding out when he was heading to his rooms somehow... This was all very confusing because they weren't hurting him or trying to hit him with a tracker or anything else.

They were forcing him to sleep. Something he denied himself from time to time, they were it seemed attempting to help him rather than harm him, but the way they were going about it was quiet too much.  
They should just talk to him, not that he'd listen for the most part he just had too much to do, to look after, on top of the ever-present paperwork.

He felt hands on his back much like last time soothing him, while the other man had his fingers running through his hair. It felt nice, but they shouldn't be doing this to him. No matter if they were trying to help him, this was too much for simply trying to get him to sleep.  
He wished he could talk, explain to them why this was bad, why they should stop attacking him in this manner. He exhaled and shivered as lips brushed his shoulder, it didn't seem like it was meant in a sexual manner...Just a soft brush of lips on his skin. And just like that he was waking up to the morning sunlight, alone, well rested, and confused out of his poor mind.


	2. Misunderstandings Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter One.

"You look stressed." Naturally, Anakin had no tact, but having someone tell you that wasn't exactly something anyone wanted to hear. "I'm fine." Cody and Rex exchanged a look and then looked back at him. "Sir, if I may...You do look stressed more than normal."

Was it really showing on him that much that even Rex had noticed it? He sighed, it wouldn't hurt to share that he'd already been ambushed multiple times at the temple.  
But, at the same time how could he say something now after all this time? In the span of a year, most of it spent away from the temple that he'd been ambushed at least eleven times?  
In his own rooms, even when he was on high alert? Whoever was attacking him knew his routine, knew how he thought, just knew too damned much about him. "It's nothing, let's just focus on what we're doing here."  
And he went back to planning their best route to attack the droids that were attempting to break past them.

* * *

  
He paused at his door, could they be in there right now waiting for him, ready to bind him and strip him? Force him to go to bed? He shivered, this had to stop. For all the good it was doing it was also causing bad. He just got jittery trying to sleep in his rooms now, he'd grown used to the two in his bed, as much as that scared him.

But, that didn't mean he wanted them in his bed, that he wanted to be forced to do something, they still hadn't done anything to hurt him, however, hadn't done anything overtly sexual to him either. So, what in the hell did they want from him?

"Sir?" Rex was walking down the corridor towards him, he saw Rex in the temple often enough, usually though he wasn't up on this floor he was usually on the floor where Anakin's rooms were...What was he doing here, he could have easily commed him if it was important? He sighed; "Yes?" Rex got a strange look on his face and suddenly someone was grabbing him from behind and shoving him into his room.

He spun, going into a defensive stance. But, it was only Cody. He relaxed, what were these two doing? Why would Cody do that? "Wha?" And they were moving, in concert like they had been taught. Cody wrapped the force inhibiting necklace around his neck as Rex stripped him of his robes and outer tunic.  
This time they didn't bind him, sight, voice, and power. This time they didn't strip him down completely and dear gods, this whole time it had been them! Cody and Rex had been forcing him to sleep-forcing him bound and nude between them so that he would simply sleep!

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought I could trust you! I thought we friends even!" Both glanced at each other and Rex shook his head. Cody frowned; "Because we knew no matter how much someone hounds you to sleep you refuse to do so. We only meant for you to get some sleep, not to stress you out as badly as we obviously have been." It was a big misunderstanding, how could they think that he wouldn't sleep if they told him he needed to sleep? Because if these two told him he should go to sleep why wouldn't he?

Cody had told him to sleep before...and he hadn't had he? He'd said when he was done with his paperwork, and then they had been attacked and so he'd not gone to sleep, that had happened several times hadn't it?  
He sighed and reached for the force inhibitor, only to have his hand smacked away by an irritated-looking Rex. "We agreed to not blind you, and we knew once you realized it was us you wouldn't shout so we ditched that too. But, we are going to make you go to bed one way or another if we have to."  
He flinched back at the words, they couldn't force him to do anything. This wasn't okay, this was far from okay behavior from the two of them. "No. You are not going to do anything but leave-You cannot just force me to go to sleep, do you have any idea what you've been putting me through?"

How could they know? Why would they think about how he would feel powerless like that? "Tell us." Cody at least seemed regretful for his actions. "I was frightened, I seriously thought you were going to harm me, I thought I could die. The moment you two put me on my bed and stripped me completely I thought that maybe I was wrong, I wasn't going to die, I was going to be raped."  
They both flinched at the word, maybe they should have thought about what he was going to feel if they did those things to him. "And now, now I know you two betrayed my trust, how could I ever trust you again knowing what you did to me? I should tell someone about what you've done!"  
It would be their death sentence however if he told anyone he finally knew who was attacking him. They would be decommissioned and dissected to see where they went wrong.

"Will you?" He froze at the sound of Rex's voice, it sounded so utterly forlorn, so void of his usual emotion. Would he? He deflated; "No. I know that would simply have you locked up, or worse yet killed."  
Cody shifted nervously, his eyes sad. "We didn't mean to hurt you Obi-Wan, just wanted you to get some sleep you really needed." Rex glanced at Cody and Cody sighed. He reached out and unclasped the force inhibitor before both of them left the room.

His legs finally gave out on him and he slumped to the floor, all of this had been a mistake. They hadn't needed to do the things they had, they had broken his trust in a way he doubted he'd ever be fully capable of healing from.  
Slowly, he made his way to his bed and stood there. They had forced him, unseeing, voiceless, and powerless onto this bed, their bodies bracketing his. Their warmth radiating against his bare skin, lulling him to sleep...Why couldn't they just talk to him about it? Why did they have to force the issue? He shivered, he couldn't sleep now, not with the memories of their bodies against his, of the helplessness he'd felt trapped with no way to voice his dissent, no way to get away from them when he wanted space.

He would have to work with them still...He glanced at his tumbler of Corellian Reserve. Hondo had gifted him with it and when he had turned it down, Hondo somehow managed to smuggle it into his berth on the ship he'd been using for the mission. He had saved the man's life several times during that mission alone. But, that was the first time Hondo really tried to give him anything. It was a nice distraction from what he was currently dealing with but he had to work out his feelings on what had transpired.  
Cody, Rex, they had been the ones to attack him, force him to do things he wouldn't normally. But, why would they react the way they did? It had been well planned out, they knew when he was going to his rooms, knew him quite well in fact.  
But something wasn't fitting. The fact that they, as in both of them cared that much about his health to force him to sleep, and then when they realized he was becoming stressed out due to their attempts to make him sleep they had shown their hand.

They hadn't hurt him physically, but to have his trust in them stripped so completely like that was worrying. How would he react on the battlefield if it was either of them guarding his back?  
Probably the same as always, because he did trust them with his life, just not...Just not in any other way than to protect him from droids.


	3. Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plant Monsters check, pregnant because said plant monster check?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for these to be linked together, but for some reason, it just kind of clicked. So this kind of reads as the third part of Misunderstandings :/

This couldn't be happening, this was impossible. But, for whatever reason, this was happening-he and he was most certainly male, the healers knew that for certain. Was with child...Somehow, somewhere he'd managed to get pregnant...  
The healers figure it was from the time he'd been trapped in a plant, at the time they-Anakin, Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, and he thought that the plant had been trying to eat him, but apparently it had somehow changed his body-Allowing him a womb...

How he had gotten pregnant though was a mystery, he'd never slept with anyone in all the time he'd-oh. He hadn't had sex with them, but they had shared his bed, they had stripped him nude...Could one of them...Done things to him while he slept? Or at the very least become aroused in sleep?  
Could that get him pregnant? They were running the test to see whom the child's other parent was. It was either that plant monster, which while gross made sense because it had captured him, so it could use a host to plant its spores in rather than as food. Though that could possibly kill him if it wasn't for him being at the temple or it could belong to either Cody or Rex. Which, he still felt hurt by their actions, he still couldn't quite trust them.

"Master Kenobi?" He glanced up at Healer Tellsi, "Yes?" She looked uncomfortable; "It turns out that a clone's genetic's make up the rest of the child, we believe that while they were helping you escape the plant, it managed to swap enough of their genetics to you..."   
So Either Cody or Rex. That wasn't good, considering they had apparent troubles with telling what was appropriate when it came to him. "Has anyone been told other than me?" Tellsi frowned; "No, of course not." He nodded; "Thank you." She frowned but nodded back and he left the healing halls.   
"Are you alright Master?" Ahsoka. He knew one of them would be hovering after his fainting spell. "I'm fine Ahsoka, just a little tired. I was told to get some sleep so I won't pass out again." She looked like she doubted that and really how could he hide the fact that he had a child inside of him? Not for long, others would start feeling the child in the force at some point. He would have to tell the council at some point as well, they might not take it well but as long as he stuck to the facts, and the theory the healers came up with well he wouldn't be in much trouble. Just another weird thing happening to him, nothing to worry about...

He felt a bubble of despair wrap around his heart, this child was his, and Cody or Rex's or both knowing his luck. He wouldn't be able to tell them, how could he? How could he trust them with that information and not feel like they would do something drastic? "I think food and sleep was a good suggestion master, you've been rather emotional lately. It's been affecting Cody and Rex." His head snapped to the side to look at Ahsoka, but she was looking elsewhere; "Cody I understand but Rex?" Ahsoka blinked; "Didn't you know those two were in a relationship? If your mood effects Cody it'll get to Rex too."   
They were...He couldn't quite wrap his head around that one, it wasn't unheard of naturally. But, to know that about them? It disturbed him a bit, "I ah, no I didn't know that Ahsoka, I'm surprised that you caught onto that."

Ahsoka grinned; "I caught them cuddling. They didn't tell me at first that they were together, till I caught them kissing weeks later. Though, honestly, I understood, we almost lost Rex-Cody was scared. That was the only reason I caught them the second time. I think it's cute though, they really care about each other."   
That didn't make it easier for him, he most certainly was not telling either one of them about the child then. They could do without that kind of stress on their relationship and he couldn't help but wish them a long relationship...

He made his way to his rooms, intent on a nice cup of tea. The door swished open and he entered only to freeze. Cody. What was Cody doing in his rooms? "I didn't give you permission to enter my room." Cody looked upset, but he should have thought about it before just entering his rooms as if he had a right to be in it.  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again sir." He hesitated and looked worried; "I heard you fainted, I just didn't...I didn't know where to go." They had been friends, or at least on his end, he felt that way. "I'm fine." While it was true, it wasn't quite the whole truth. He was pregnant with a child that belonged to either this man before him or to Rex whom apparently was with Cody, both of which had terrorized him every time he had chosen to get his work done before trying to sleep. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then." And he saw himself out.

They were never going to be the same, and now this... Both Cody and Rex had been more professional with him as of late, to the point Anakin had asked if he and Cody had argued. He'd chosen not to answer that, but they had become very distant. To find Cody in his rooms worrying about him, was out of character these days. Since he'd told them how he'd felt about their bullying him into sleep.   
But, he was hurting Cody with his distance...Two wrongs didn't make a right, but how did he look the man in the face after all he was put through that could have simply been talked through? How did he now tell the man he had a child that could be his? Maybe he shouldn't tell him at all, but he had a right to know he had a child or his partner had one-that one of them was the genetic father of the child that rest inside of him. What did he do, how could he tell Cody?


	4. Self-Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING READERS: SELF-HARM, SELF-HATE, LOSS OF CHILDREN'S LIVES  
> Please do not read this if those things can trigger you, or you feel uncomfortable with those themes.

It was dead. He'd been hit with a concussive blast and the child had paid with its life, it had been too soon to tell the gender of his child, and He had caused, how...How could he keep living knowing he caused the death of a child who he was carrying?

Tears streamed down his face running into his beard, the pain causing him to quiver. How could he be so selfish? His nails dug into his skin, how could he let this happen?   
He should have told someone about the child, he should have told the council about it-should have tried to stay out of combat long enough to give birth to it and then returned.

Not just dive headlong into the war, and now it was too late to be sorry. It was too late to even...It was all just too damned late! He shivered as he pulled the knife from his boot, feeling the blade on his skin he hesitated, he shouldn't do this...But, it hurt. It all hurt and he just needed a reminder that he was alive, that he hadn't died with his child like he should have.  
He'd lost the child, he'd lost Cody's friendship, Rex's respect just as they had lost his trust. He couldn't. He couldn't keep living like this. He had failed in so many ways, Anakin would be alright, he had Ahsoka, they would keep each other afloat. After all, he was really only around for battle these days, they had a friendship, a partnership that should and could last for a very long time. Who was he to get in the way of something like that? Who was he to live when so many others, so many good people died-he was only wasting space, Qui-Gon had given him a job and he'd completed it, wasn't it time for him to join the force too?

He slid the blade against his skin, feeling the burning sensation. It felt like bliss, it felt like nothing. Blood dripped steadily down his arm, staining his clothes a pinkish color that slowly darkened and spread out. It would be alright, he would join the force as he should have years ago and everyone would be free of the pain he brought them...

"Shit, here help me get him in a seated position." The voice sounded far away and close at the same time... "Obi-Wan?" Cody. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Why was Cody in his room when he had told him before he hadn't given him permission to be here? Why of all times had the man come to him? He knew he was going to die tonight, just like he should have. A sob slithered out of his mouth as tears gathered in his hair.   
"Obi-Wan? Please don't die on us." He felt something smooth land across the heated flesh he'd sliced through and shivered at the cooling effect of Bacta.

"What could have caused this? Do you think...Maybe we did this to him?" Oh, he hadn't thought that maybe they would blame themselves for something he'd done... Maybe he should have written them something so that when they got it they wouldn't blame themselves for his death, that would have been the unselfish thing to do right? "No."   
He felt movement around him and someone placed a glass at his lips, drinking he wondered why he was still in his rooms rather than the healing halls...Where they would have pitied him and then told the council what he'd tried to do and why he'd tried to do it.  
opening his eyes he noticed how tired both of them looked, had they kept a vigil over him? "I'll explain later, just. Just hold me please?" They slid into bed with him, as they had so many times before and did as he bid.

He woke to the smell of food and caf. He didn't think he had any in his rooms, so one of them must have left at some point to get it.  
He idly wondered if they had brewed him a cup of tea while they were at it. He left his bed and found both of them in the kitchen, muttering lowly to each other.  
Now that it had been pointed out to him he could see that they cared deeply for one another. Rex was comforting Cody, it made his heartache. They spoke Mando'a perfectly, it only brought back memories of the time he'd spent with Satine...Brought back her death. Another person he'd failed as he had failed so many before her and his child.

"Sir?" Rex wasn't taking any chances, he was going to play good little soldier. That should have made him happy, to know that he'd gotten over whatever it was that had made him do things that were for lack of better words wrong.  
It didn't, it only made him sad. Only made him wish that they hadn't broken his trust. "Thank you...I realize that you must have questions, but it's rather personal and I...I don't think I can trust you with that information."   
Cody took in a sharp breath. "Obi-Wan, you tried to kill yourself! We know what would have happened if we took you to the healing halls, the least you could do is at least be honest. Did you want to die or?" Oh. No that wasn't how this was going to work.

"I don't see how that information is pertinent to you commander." Both of them gave him looks of confusion, maybe even pain, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't be near them, everything had changed when they started to attack him when they revealed themselves to be the ones attacking him. He knew they meant no harm, but they had caused it. The plant that had gifted him with a womb had done so much more harm to him... If he hadn't had a child growing inside of him he wouldn't have. He doubted he would have ever attempted to hurt himself the way he had if he hadn't had a miscarriage. 


	5. Non-Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TO READERS: NON-CON AHEAD, NON-CONSENSUAL TOUCHING, NON-CONSENSUAL BONDAGE
> 
> This chapter was really hard for me to write, hence why it's the shortest one XD

  
There were cuffs against his wrist, he couldn't see and something prevented him from speaking, like when Cody and Rex were attempting to get him to sleep.  
But, he couldn't be home...He'd been doing something, what had he been doing? Something soft brushed against his face, what was going on-what had he gotten into? "Are you awake little Jedi?" This was not Cody and Rex, this was someone else-he'd been on a mission...Something had gone wrong. Where was he and what was going to happen to him?

Oh god, he'd been captured and now he was bound and nude in the hands of an enemy who would love to do him harm, actual life threating harm. After he lost the child he'd tried to kill himself and that hadn't worked because Cody and Rex had saved his life and he woke up a little.  
Yes, he had lost the child. He had lost it without anyone but Healer Tellsi knowing he'd become pregnant in the first place, and he hadn't been far enough along for anyone to have noticed any changes in him. But, he could save people. He was doing what he could for those who were less fortunate. His calling was to be a Jedi, to help those in need when he could, however, he could.

He couldn't afford to die now or to be used by some separatist for their sick and twisted enjoyment. The creature that captured him took the blindfold off of his face and leered at him.  
"I see you are awake, how do you like your jewelry?" The force inhibitor burned against his flesh, this one was far stronger than the one Cody and Rex had, that one actually didn't hurt him the way this one did. He glared as best he could. He wouldn't be able to curse at this monster but he would say as much about his hatred with his eyes as he could.

The beast chuckled and pressed it's hand flat against cool flesh, causing him to shudder at the feeling of warm skin against his coolness.  
This was going to turn out very badly, he could feel it. He had known there was this type of monster among the separatist but he didn't think he would become a target for any of them. He was a Jedi for force sake! But here he was being touched by a monster who was going to do who knew what to him before he could be rescued.

He squirmed as the hand lowered onto his flaccid penis, the beast chuckled; "Now now, there is nowhere for you to go." The hand drifted up lightly pinching his tip before going back down; "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself by the end my dear pet." Then an explosion interrupted them.   
No doubt Anakin and Ahsoka were well on their way to save him, they wouldn't stop until they found him after all.  
"What?" The monster's grip drifted away and he walked off, out of the room. No doubt going to find out what happened. Moments later the door flew open again but this time there were two clones, their armor covered in dirt and blood and God knew what else. One took his helmet off and Obi-Wan flushed. Cody, dear gods he was-this was so inappropriate!  
He assumed the other was Rex then, they quickly untied him, he worked his jaw to get the numbness to go away as they helped him into his clothes and they made their escape into the hallway. Droids spotted them and fired, he blocked a few bolts with his lightsaber before Cody and Rex shot the droids, "Where to gentlemen?"


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm sure your sick of my warnings but this chapter has mentions of miscarriages, self-harm/self-hate, Non-Consensual activities, and Plants impregnating people!
> 
> And so this round of bingo concludes with confessions, to be honest, this was a quick round for me, though I didn't mean to link every story, I meant for them to be stand-alone stories but the tags for each square just kind of jibed with one another and I managed to string them all together XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this round :)

He knew the only way to move past his child's death was to tell someone, and he owed Cody and Rex that much. He also wanted to hear why the believed their actions had been their only way to get him to sleep.  
He wanted to trust them again, they had saved him-not that they wouldn't have, but they had gone against Anakin- Both of them telling Anakin on no uncertain terms he could go Kriff himself and they were going to save him themselves if Anakin didn't put a hurry on it.  
He was eternally grateful to them for getting him when they did, otherwise...Well, he was certain that beast of a man would have raped him.

His doorbell buzzed and he allowed them into his rooms. The last time they had been here he'd attempted to kill himself, had told them he wasn't their concern.  
That was about to change. "You wanted to see us General?" He sighed and motioned for them to seat themselves. "I have realized that I've been quite unfair as of late, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It has been unbecoming of a Jedi."

Rex and Cody shared a look. "Why are you apologizing, we should be apologizing to you. We were trying to help you and only ended up hurting you instead." Cody said it was clear this topic weighted on him.   
"You asked me if I had wanted to die or if I was just harming myself. At the time I. I wanted to die." Both went pale at his words; "Because we hurt you?" Rex croaked out, pain radiating from both of them. He shook his head. "Actually it had to do with that plant creature that tried to eat me. It apparently hadn't been trying to eat me after all." They both puzzled over that for a moment.

"It turns out, it was attempting to impregnate me. It gave me a womb, and it had genetic material from someone who saved me and impregnated me with that genetic material."   
That actually felt silly to say out loud. "Only you Kenobi." He snorted; "Yeah, only me. But, well. That wasn't what made me want to die, I rather stupidly decided it would be alright to go into combat...I lost that child."  
Cody cursed; "When you were thrown by that blast, I wondered why you were acting so injured when it didn't seem to have really wounded you that badly."

"Wait, you said that the creature used genetic material from someone who saved you..." He nodded, seeing as both of them had pulled him out of the creature. "Oh kriff, Obi-Wan." He shook his head; "They could only narrow it down to being a clone...One of you."   
That threw them and they reeled in that news. He sat back, it should have felt better to get that off his chest but he'd just thrown that all at them so quickly. First that the child died and then that one of them would have been the father of said dead child...  
Cody had tears running down his face, Rex was attempting to not cry but his face had turned red and his eyes glassy. "Could we explain our actions towards you?" He nodded, he wanted to hear their reasons.  
"It was because we;" Cody grabbed Rex's hand; "We care about you, I'm pretty sure we've fallen head over heels for you and when I realized you weren't getting sleep." He let out a shuttering breath; "I wanted to help you, and we planned what we would do. At first, I wanted to confront you, when I did that by myself and you...You blew me off I knew something more direct would have to do."

This wasn't good, he was a Jedi, he couldn't have attachments unless he chose his work over them every time he wouldn't be a Jedi. The council would find out and banish him, he didn't want that. He was a Jedi, there was nothing else for him.  
But, he'd certainly grown fond of them. He couldn't lie about that...He'd formed a bond with these two, it saddened him because he couldn't. He was Jedi and he couldn't act on any emotions because of it. Satine had died because of him, he didn't need to be the death of these two as well.   
"You know I am not allowed attachments." They nodded; "Didn't stop Anakin though did it?" Didn't mean that he was going to be like Anakin and break that rule. "If I was the reason you died, I don't think I could live with myself, honestly that kind of blow could turn me into a sith, the very thing I fight against." They nodded; "I think we're a bit late for not being attachments though, I doubt you would have told any of this to us if you didn't care for us the way we care for you."

Perhaps not, but he would always be a Jedi first. "I'll never leave the order, I'll always uphold the ways of the Jedi. That means I can never be open with any relationship I have." They nodded; "We can work with that, as long as you want us, we'll be there for you."

 


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at some point and promptly forgot about it I guess lol

He couldn't look Mace in the face, the man looked so stern. He didn't blame him after Tellsi told the council what had happened to him, and then how he'd managed to get his child and nearly himself killed by a blast...Well, how could he look any of them in the face? "Hard it is, to lose a child." He nodded; "I knew better...and I am the reason it died." His throat felt hot and painful, he knew that they would be upset with him for doing what he'd done.

To willfully go into battle pregnant wasn't something the council would have condoned, there had been Jedi before who'd had similar things happen and they had been suspended from duties that could end in battle. He'd chosen to not tell them about what had happened.  
"Fault it is does not matter." He frowned, Why would Yoda say that? "Look, we understand why you wouldn't have told anyone-" Mace paused, both of his eyebrows lifting in surprise; "You did tell someone." He grimaced, there was nothing for it he would have to tell them that much at least. "After the fact after the child died." That got a frown, but he really couldn't talk about that, because the conversation afterward was against the code of the Jedi and he could not tell them about it.  
"Tell whom, did you?" Yoda asked a glint in his eyes, he knew. Yoda always seemed to know things that he shouldn't have, but wasn't he going to be in trouble if Yoda knew? And yet Yoda seemed to know about Anakin and Amidala and did nothing about it... "I told Commander Cody and Captain Rex. They had noticed how I'd been acting and confronted me about it."

Yoda nodded and sat back in his chair; "Trouble, you are not in." He sighed, "I know that Master Yoda, but I can't help but to feel that I should be." Several of the others nodded to the statement, but it seemed that they were simply acknowledging his words.  
"Still as it remains, losing your child was more than enough of a punishment." Mace certainly got to the point as usual. "It doesn't feel like it was, I failed the child and I failed myself."

"What about the effects of that plant?" He sighed; "Currently I still have a womb, but the healers think with time it will dissipate." He didn't think so because after the child, it should have already dissipated and it hadn't. The creature had changed him and he had serious doubts that time would reverse those effects.


End file.
